Worthless Bones
by Xochiquetzai
Summary: Pirate AU. Captain Atlas' crew suffers as they realize of their own pointless submission to him, while Yusei struggles to get a higher rank and gaining Jack's respect. The crew turns against him but Yusei won't, or will he? -Kingcrabshipping (Jack x Yusei), SHOUNEN-AI *Warnings: some parts are a bit disgusting, for the intended realism of pirate daily life.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a big fan of pirates since I was a child and I've been a big fan of 5D's for several months, and of YuGiOh in general, for nearly a year. I decided I wanted to make this AU fanfic, trying to approach to a pirate way of life without forgetting the essence of the characters from 5D's. I'm planning to make different fanfics with Pirate AU, in the same universe but with a different storyline to fit a different pairing, because I don't like there to be more than one pairing in a fanfic. This one is Kingcrabshipping.

Note: I know that females weren't generally allowed in a pirate ship, or at least that many, but I couldn't stand making a completely male cast, so I had to sacrifice that one.

As second note, please note English is not my mother tongue.

As a third note, yes, the first chapter has a lot of fluff.

**Worthless Bones**

Chapter I

The boscaresque scenery faded quickly and turned into pure light as Captain J. Atlas woke up from his dream. He felt pleased as he got up and ran his fingers through his hair, smiling at his own reflection on the mirror. It was unavoidable for him to wink at his reflection, considering that, according to himself, he had a godlike face. He undressed and took some minutes to look at his own body in a way that simply wouldn't be socially acceptable. He dressed with caution and left his room, making sure his boots made a sound loud enough for others to perceive his arrival with fearful respect.

Those were still the first weeks at sea. The food could all be easily eaten and having Carly Nagisa as the cook was certainly not a waste of space. She dried and salted all meat and fish and as she continued with the process, Atlas entered and took an apple, looking at her. The joyful captain showed Carly his yellowish teeth with a smile.

''Good morning, Captain Atlas.'' she said, blushing.

''Good mornin', Carly-belle.'' he responded. He took a bite from the apple, peeling the green skin from it with his teeth. Carly kept looking at his shiny eyes to avoid focusing on the yellow of his teeth or his smelly breath, so common among the crew.

The Quartermaster entered holding a nautical chart and walking towards the leader.

''Mizoguchi'' the captain called him. They smiled at each other.

''You seem fain, Jack'' he asked, noticing his never-ending cheerful expression and the shine on his eyes.

''Aye, Mizo', I am.'' he answered ''Methinks this voyage shall be perfect.''

''I was thinking the same way, captain.'' Mizoguchi said, holding his chart ''May I show you?''

''Nay'' Jack said ''Not 'ere. This is o' no concern for the lady.''

They both got up and Carly saw them leave her alone with pieces of meat and fish waiting to be salted, and a large amount of fruits and vegetables that were soon going to be putrid if not already eaten.

The Quartermaster extended the map on the table.

''Oh, this is New Spain, aye?'' Jack asked, poking the map. Mizoguchi started to speak:

''More importantly, this is the coast in which we'll _meet_ with the Spaniards and take some of _it_. However, I've studied enough and received enough information to remember the exact route that Spaniards tend to take.'' the Quartermaster continued, as he slid his finger along a part of the map. ''If we are able to cross our paths with a Spanish galleon, we won't have to worry about food and other basic needs for the next weeks. We'll continue this until we get near the coast, in which we'll simply wait for more galleons to get near and we'll take everything with the help of members that will become part of us when we invade their ships, which will have previously happened. If they are not enough new members by then, we'll use slaves and threaten them with death if they do not wish to cooperate. I believe my stratagem is sufficient for our needs?''

Jack cleared his throat.

''Ye ne'er cease to amaze me, Mizo'.'' he said.

''It's actually quite simple.'' he explained, touching the collar of his shirt.

''Nay, nay. 'Tis pure modesty o' yers, mate.'' Jack kept talking ''Have ye told Sherry about your stratagem?''

''Aye, captain. She has fully understood and she's currently operating the vessel.''

''Very well, Mizoguchi.'' he said before the Quartermaster left and walked towards the exterior of the Quarterdeck.

Meanwhile, Yusei slept on the Berth Deck, alongside the sailors, the surgeon, the gunner and the cabin boy, Rua. The latter was a young boy whose father had been a corsair and when he died, Rua's mother sent him to Atlas' Crew in order to become a pirate himself, a pirate who didn't work for the government. His father had been a legendary man because of his knowledge, his abilities and his loyalty to his crew. Atlas had accepted him on board because —even though Rua seemed clumsy and had a personality not as nervous as Carly's, but still somehow evidently inexperienced— it would have been looked down upon not to let Red Aeon's son be part of his crew. Also, he couldn't avoid noticing Rua's potential as a sailor and maybe a captain, he secretly had big hopes for the young man.

Yusei woke up silently and saw Rua in front of him, smiling.

''Rua'' he said, before yawning.

Mizoguchi approached the deck. The sound of his boots on the ladders made the previously asleep crew open their eyes quickly.

''Sailors! The captain shall tell you-''

''Chirurgeon, Izayoi'' Jack interrupted, walking down the stairs and standing behind Mizoguchi ''Go to yer place.''

She hurried and left the deck as Atlas continued speaking.

''Kiryu! Take Rua 'n teach him everything ye know 'bout artillery.''

They both made silence as Kiryu took Rua to the Upper Gun deck.

''Other sailors! Follow Mizoguchi. He shall talk with ye.''

Mizoguchi walked up the stairs again, as Jack rested his back on the bulkhead, letting Misty Lola, Saiga and Crow Hogan follow the Quartermaster. Only Yusei and the captain were left on the deck.

''Hm... 'Bout ye, swabbie'' Jack said ''I hardly know why I let ye on board. Maybe ye can help Carly?''

Yusei started to walk without a second thought. Jack placed his sight on Yusei's atrous hair and lightly golden skin as he walked up the ladder.

Carly's nervious and fast speech was everything Yusei heard as he helped her salt the meat, which was almost completely finished.

''...Captain Atlas has enlightened me'' Carly said ''He gave me the opportunity to be on board, howbeit I am forsooth useless.''

''Useless?'' Yusei asked, making Carly hear his voice for the first time ''Say not that of yourself, Carly. No person is useless.''

Carly sighed.

''It is done.'' Yusei said, putting away the last piece of meat that was salted and he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

It was soon going to be noon for Jack Atlas' crew. Only the sounds of the few birds above the _Fortune Maiden_ could be heard. It was quiet and almost serene, especially for the sailors and the surgeon Aki Izayoi. Meanwhile, the gunner, Kyosuke Kiryu, obeyed the captain's orders with enthusiasm.

''This is a roundshot'' Kyosuke said, holding a gray cannonball, among the other ones that were nearly black and nearly white ''As ye may imagine, it solid an' has noth'n special inside, but it can be hurtful.''

''What is this?'' Rua asked, trying to reach a bigger, iron sphere. Kyosuke approached him quickly and prevented him from taking it by standing in front of him.

''We call this a _carcass_'' Kyosuke said, touching the sphere's surface almost with a light caress ''Ye know, 't explodes when broken.''

''Really?'' Rua asked ''Why? What does it have?''

''Well, 't has salt, antimony, nitre, sulfur... Ah... nay very important, really. Ye know how ye fire?''

''Uh, no.''

''Ye see, well... Um...'' he mumbled, taking a bunch of powder from a case ''Ye take the powder an' do this.''

Kyosuke packed the powder with a paper and started pushing it through the bore until it reached the end of it. He then used more paper to make a giant ball and pushed it through the bore as well.

''Give me th' fuse.'' He said.

''You won't use the shot?'' The boy asked, giving a fuse and a lighter to Kyosuke.

''Are ye addled, lad?'' The gunner exclaimed ''I shall nay waste.''

''Why not?''

''Cap'n wouldn't approve.'' he explained, taking the objects and inserted the fuse in the vent.

''Away!'' he exclaimed as soon as he lighted the fuse, taking Rua with him. The ball of paper was sent quickly to the sea but the action couldn't be seen among the many curtains of smoke produced. The noise was also distracting.

Rua smiled to Kyosuke.

''Would you do it with a... um... carcass, next time?'' The boy asked.

''Methinks nay. I shall nay waste projectiles, especially bombshells.''

Rua sighed. ''At least may you tell me what are those... bombshells made of?''

''I remember little of what I was taught. Ye may ask LeBlanc.''

''You mean Sherry?''

''Sherry? Little did I know 't was that her name. Interesting for a French-Wench.'' Kyosuke said, crossing his arms.

''Don't you know what the carcass is made of?''

''I said, I remember nay much.''

Kyosuke uncrossed his arms as soon as he heard the sound of someone approaching the Gun deck in which they were.

''Kiryu!'' Jack exclaimed ''Exactly why did I hear th' sound o' the cannon firing for no reason?''

''Cap'n, I mean nay disrespect, but I taught Rua as ye said.''

''I wanted nay ye to waste th' use o' our artillery!''

''Forgive me, cap'n, but no projectiles were wasted and I can tell Rua's learnin' very much.''

''I nay want to hear th' sound o' it unless we are bein' attacked ever again! Or ye shall hear th' sound of the _cat o' nine tails_!'' Jack exclaimed.

''Aye, I understand, cap'n.'' he said, almost in a whisper. Jack left the deck.

''I am sorry, Kiryu.'' Rua said.

''Nay, boy. 'Tis my fault, methinks I got very excited with the artillery. Also, ye can call me Kyosuke.''

They smiled at each other.

''I am also getting interested in artillery, Kyosuke. I just want to know why the carcass explodes.''

''Well, boy. I told ye, 'tis a bomb. It simply _does_.''

''But I want to know what makes it explode.'' Rua continued ''Please tell me.''

''Alright, boy. I shall tell you soon.''

Yusei hid on the orlop deck in which he believed was safe and he was going to be alone. His speculation was proven wrong when he heard Jack's steps on the ladder. They stood in front of each other, Jack grinning and Yusei glaring at him. For each step Jack took closer to Yusei, the latter got one step further. The blonde's smile curled at the side as Yusei's glare guarded some fear inside itself. Suddenly Jack saw Yusei's eyes directly, that shined with anger, and saw that he suffered genuinely, so he slowly started to get away from him, walking towards the ladder. However, Jack kept his sight on Yusei as the latter wouldn't stop glaring at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

In the middle of the night, Jack Atlas woke up with an excessive thirst. He felt the sweat on his back as he got up and went towards the kitchen to open a barrel of water. Surprised but more interested in satisfying his thirst, he held the barrel and drank directly from it, leaving a puddle under his feet, and licked his lips.

''Cap'n'' he heard behind him. He turned around to see Crow.

''Sailor?'' he asked ''What ye be doin' here?''

''Ye have told me to revise t' ship at night, Cap'n.'' Crow answered as he stared at the puddle on the floor.

''Aye, 'tis true, sailor. Leave th' cabin.'' Atlas ordered. Crow nodded and turned around to follow his orders.

Immediately after this, Jack returned to his cabin and didn't care about the fact that his clothes were still a little wet before starting to sleep again. Upon waking up just after sunrise, he got up, put his boots on and walked to the quarterdeck, finding Crow operating the vessel.

''Tell Carly t' come t' me. I want t' speak wi' her.'' He demanded.

''Aye.'' was Crow's response. Jack barely heard it because he was walking towards Yusei.

''Good morn'n.'' Yusei mumbled when noticing Jack's knees near his face as he repaired a small fracture on the deck's wooden surface. Altas touched Yusei's arm with the toe cap of his boots. Yusei simply ignored his gesture and avoided eye contact with him. As a consequence, Jack Atlas repeated it.

''What?'' the dark-haired blurted.

''Talk nay t' me like that!'' Jack ordered.

''...Aye.'' Yusei struggled ''What may I do fer ye?''

''Noth'n.'' He said ''Just do not forget t' make th' bunk. Aye?''

''Aye'' He still struggled to pronounce ''Cap'n.''

At midday, Carly stood up as soon as Jack entered the kitchen. He planted the sole of his boots firmly on the deck and rested his fists on his hips.

''Carly-belle! I haven't s'n ye in all day!''

''Good mornin', cap'n Atlas. Crow told me ye wanted t' speak wi' me.'' she said, taking her seat again.

''Aye. Ye see, I want a special dinner this even'n.'' He said, and crossed his arms.

''I see. Cap'n, will Yusei help me cook?''

Jack drove his fists to his hips again.

''Excuse me boldness, lady. Why do ye want him t' help ye?''

''Merely cause it be easier fer me t' cook wi' him, cap'n.'' She answered.

''Hm... Me will tell Yusei.''

The dinner was ready very soon. Carly and Yusei were the last ones to take a seat on the table.

''It looks delicious. Thank you, Carly-belle.''

''T' was noth'n, cap'n Atlas. Yusei is a good cook.'' she said. Atlas ignored that last comment and rushed to start eating. The flavor of the almost-rotten meat was hidden with large amounts of spices and herbs. Just after taking one bite, he drank a whole glass of water in seconds. The rest of the crew, making no comments about his frequent thirst, continued the dinner. At the end, Yusei offered to bring rum from the kitchen's barrels, and Atlas requested his glass to be filled with it.

He was not served one drop of rum, although everyone else drank. Atlas kept silent about it, but after the crew had left and only him and Yusei were on the cabin, he got up and loudly hit his glass on the table.

''Me asked fer rum, swab.''

Yusei turned around as he patted the dishes he had cleaned with a cloth.

''Rum will dry yer mouth, an' ye need nay rum, but water.''

''I want nay health advices, but rum!'' Altas demanded.

''Serve yerself, then, cap'n.''

Jack got up as loudly as he could, and held the barrel. He did it so quickly that it spilled on his hand and he left the glass on the table, but at the moment of letting the barrel on the floor again, he pushed the glass and the rum spilled on Yusei's shirt. Upon noticing it, Yusei, resisting the urge to tell something to Atlas, simply soaked the cloth again and tried to clean the stain on his shirt.

''Ye will need t' take off yer shirt, swab.'' Jack muttered as he softly pulled Yusei's shirt up.

''Nay!'' he exclaimed, hurting Jack's hand with a slap, that Yusei himself hadn't expected to be strong. However, Jack's skin turned slightly red and he, closing his mouth strongly, continued to try to pull his shirt up. Yusei finally yielded and let the blonde get his shirt on his hand. He then left the cabin. His absence lasted for minutes, in which Yusei stared at his stained chest while not moving at all. Jack came back with one of his own shirts and put it on the table. He took the cloth that Yusei had soaked and rubbed it on Yusei's chest. During this both of them were silent. Jack could hear Yusei's breath as he got on his knees to rub his chest with ease, and Yusei could feel the blonde's breath near his pelvic area. The ship was so silent that Jack got a sudden paranoid feeling that made him internally explain it with the possibility that the whole crew was watching him in that position, on his knees in front of the 'swab' of the ship. His fear wasn't erased, but calmed with the serene sound of Yusei's breath, and the feel of his heartbeat when he tried to reach the upper left part of his chest, even though there was no stain of alcohol there.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank each person who reviewed the previous chapters of this story and I really hope you continue doing it, it means a lot to me:)

* * *

Chapter IV

At first, Jack had confused that day with the previous one, because he had found his bed partly wet in the spot in which his pelvic area was since he had laid on his stomach the night before. For a moment, he had thought it came from the accident with the water barrel earlier, but soon he realized that had happened a day before. His face became pale and he immediately got up as he realized he had urinated in his sleep. After changing clothes and hoping the smell on his skin wasn't very noticeable, he went to the quarterdeck, thinking of ways to discreetly wash the cloths of his bed and leaving no trace of the stench.

He was informed that the previous dinner had been the last.

"Th' food is nay completely edible now, cap'n." Carly said. "And we are runnin' out o' it."

He experienced a burst of confidence after taking a long breath of fresh air.  
"Noth'n to worry 'bout, Carly-belle." He told her, crossing his arms "Meknows that was coming. We still have th' hardtack.''

He walked away from her and went to the orlop deck, in which Yusei was lying on the floor. Jack could hear his constant, barely audible breath as he slept. It was very early in the morning, so he couldn't expect Yusei to be awake at that hour. However, he did feel like talking to him.

''Yusei'' he started to whisper, hoping he would wake up softly. He started touching his shoulder and muttering his name a little bit louder, until Yusei moved his head violently to his right and opened his eyes, seeing Jack before anything else.

''Jack.'' he called, but he thought of nothing else to say. The captain stared at Yusei's dark circles below his eyes.

''You didn't get 'nough sleep, swab?'' he asked, leaving his hand on Yusei's thigh.

''No, cap'n, I didn't. Do not touch me there please, cap'n.''

Jack aggressively got his hand away from Yusei's leg.

''It's nay like ye're worthy o' desire, swab.'' he assured him. Yusei tried to ignore that, but his words, considering him unworthy of love, reminded him of Jack's most aggressive times, memories that he had tried to erase from his mind since the moment Jack ceased his abuse. Yusei kept silent as the captain, with nothing to add, left the deck.

For the first time in three days, Kyosuke left the Upper Gun Deck to directly see the sunlight. The sight of it could have provoked a smile on his face, but he felt no joy until he recognized the voice of Rua calling his name from behind. The curve at the end of his lips turned into a full smile and he got on his knees to physically get on Rua's level.

''Have you learned a lot?'' Kyosuke asked.

''Izayoi taught me 'bout injuries 'n what she does, but nobody has told me 'bout th' bombshells or what they're made of.''

''I be th' only gunner on th' ship fer now, Rua.'' Kyosuke tells him and smiles again ''Ye're starting t' talk like us.''

Rua smiled to him.

''Can we get back to th' gun deck?''

''I haven't been here for days, Rua.'' he told him. Rua looked down.

''What are we going t' do 'ere, then?'' He asked.

The gunner was about to answer when Mizoguchi's steps were heard. He walked towards Kyosuke with Sherry by his side. They stopped and she put her hands on her hips.

''We would like it if ye followed us t' th' orlop deck. The crew has something t' talk 'bout.''

Kyosuke, still with Rua, went to the mentioned deck, in which the rest of the crew was gathered, except for Jack, and they both sat on the floor, just like the rest, but they couldn't physically get into the circle that the other members had formed, so they just sat behind and between Mizoguchi and Sherry after they had taken their spaces again.

''Hist!'' Sherry growled for everyone to stop talking.

Mizoguchi continued, not being able to take his distrustful glare away from Yusei, who was on the opposite side of the circle.

''First o' all, we shall nay talk 'bout any o' this with th' cap'n.''

Jack, unlike the crew's worries, suspected nothing despite the total silence that surrounded him and the lack of crew members near him. He was busy trying to clean the sheets of his bed. There really was no cleaning, since he just let them dry on the winds that blew on the quarterdeck. After a while, the smell had turned a lot less intense, but the stains were still there.

On the orlop deck, it was Crow's turn to speak. He sighed and crossed his arms, while everyone paid attention at the fact that it was the first serious gesture he had made in a few days. His smile had faded.

''Tis nay my intention t' speak badly 'bout th' cap'n, but I do want t' support th' crew.'' he said ''There is no food, why did th' cap'n have to waste th' meat an' the fruits by makin' fancy dinner?''

''Ye are right. The cap'n knew we were goin' t' ran out o' food eventually!'' Aki exclaimed. Kyosuke turned to see Yusei, who glared at the floor, while remembering things worse than what had been said, but dared not to say them aloud, because he considered it was not normal to hold resentment for such a long time, but he also could not forget what was done before the crew got bigger. It was something only Kyosuke and Crow remembered apart from, of course, Jack and Yusei. It was more violent times.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Author here:) It took me a long time to finish this chapter, and I really hoped it to be a bit more known that it ended up being, but I can't say that I don't appreciate the few followers of this story or my account in general! Thanks so much to you, and I hope you keep yourselves interested in this story, because I plan to write several chapters more.

* * *

Chapter V

Crow offered a piece of rotten hardtack to the captain. He examined it for a moment and glared at him.

''Nay!'' Jack exclaimed ''If I eat that, I'll get _scurvy_!''

''I... thought ye already had scurvy?'' Crow managed to say.

Yusei appeared behind Crow to continue speaking, with a sepulchral voice.

''I think you can let the captain decide whether he wants the hardtack or not.'' and he made a long pause during which there was deathly eye contact between him and Jack. Crow left the hardtack on the floor and walked away. With the twisted smile that was so typical of Jack, Yusei had images formed into his mind, that were memories of his past with Jack. He liked to use the _cat o' nine_ tails with Yusei many years ago. To him, Yusei was the lowest excuse for a person among the crew. He was just inferior, not destined to be anything but a swab. Yusei still glared at the captain's smile, mixing memories of abuse with the desire of proving that he had improved with time and maybe his body and mind hid even more capacity and talent than Jack's. The latter's expression changed completely when Yusei simply got on his knees to take the hardtack from the floor. After this, he stood firmly and shoved the rotten bread inside his mouth, before leaving Jack alone.

Just after that, while Jack stood in the same place contemplating Sherry as she operated the ship, Kyosuke ascended to the deck.

''Kyosuke, brin' me water!'' Jack shouted to him as soon as he recognised him.

Kyosuke stopped at metres from him after not showing in any way that he had heard him. He bent over to open a bag on the floor, and took two pieces of hardtack, both visibly infested with larvae.

''Kyosuke!'' he repeated. He didn't even look at him. Kyosuke turned around and walked back to the lower deck.

When he arrived to the upper gun deck, he was ashamed to see Rua there.

''This is the only food we have fer now, Rua.'' he said, handing him a piece of the infested biscuit. When noticing that Rua only stared at it, seemingly with no intentions of eating it, he said:

''Ye can sink it or get it near fire, an' the insects will jump out.''

He kept staring at it.

''I'm not sure if I want t' eat it.'' Rua finally said.

''Well, then.'' Kyosuke answered, mildly saddened. ''If ye want, ye can go away. I don't think ye want t' see me eat it.''

Rua nodded and slowly went up to the quarterdeck. Quickly, Kyosuke went to the darkest corner of the deck and closed his eyes, shivering slightly as he felt the larvae inside his mouth. He wanted to give it as few bites as possible, but he knew how much of a bad idea it was to eat a living larva. Finally, he swallowed with a disgusted shiver on his shoulders.

The sensation ended quickly, but he couldn't help but feel that maggots were still crawling inside his mouth. However, the feeling that he was sure wasn't going to fade in a while, was the peaceful hatred that he had always felt for the captain. Recently it had started to grow. Jack had always been narcissistic, and even if before he was more violent, now he was shameless. Before, although he was brutal, he cared about the crew, and the more recent Jack cared only about himself. He had to be put back to his senses. As he got to the orlop deck, in which he hoped to find the rest of the crew, an idea came to his mind.

It was the only idea, though. The rest of the crew, as he discovered when he sat down among them, had no ideas.

''Mates, why don't we tie him with ropes 'round the mainmast? Maybe we can abandon him? Or maybe we can plot someth'n else to take him out o' the ship, so we can use it later ourselves.''

It almost hurt to hear himself say such things. Though it was, Kyosuke thought, merely his hatred that knitted the thoughts within his mind that he later spoke aloud. He wasn't the only one that sensed the change. The other members, mainly Yusei and Aki, noticed that Kyosuke's hate was suddenly not something to be taken lightly.

''But I feel that he'll find a way t' get himself out o' the ropes.'' Aki said, while Yusei kept thinking about the fact that despite he drank more and ate more than before, Jack's weight seemed to be lowering dangerously.

''Maybe we can tie him beneath th' bowsprit like a mermaid figure!'' Mizoguchi joked, afterwards noticing that Crow gave him a look of disapproval.

''Well, we can tie him 'ere in the orlop deck'' Kyosuke replied to Aki, and stood up to touch a pillar that sustained the deck in which they were, the lowest deck on the ship. ''Around 'ere. 'T will be harder for him to escape.''

He looked around to assure he had everyone's approval. He received some half-smiles and a thumbs up by Crow.

''An' I thought me be the leader!'' the latter exclaimed, touching Kyosuke's shoulder ''Ye have a leader spirit, too!''

Yusei made silence until he could think of a productive thing to say.

''But, after we tie him. When will the opportunity t' escape come?'' he asked.

''As soon as we see land'' Kyosuke answered immediately ''Sherry has known we were near land for some days now, but she said it not because the cap'n could have heard somewhere else.''

Yusei still wanted to convince himself of what was going to happen, and wanted to take part, because he couldn't forget what was done to him. However, if Jack was abandoned to never be seen again, Yusei wouldn't be able to prove to him that he was powerful and was as capable of fighting and giving orders as Jack himself, who had buried himself into the title of captain for such a long time, that he had forgotten who he was captain of.


End file.
